Attack On Vampire
by Death's Darkened Shadow
Summary: In an alternate world where Vampires forced the last of Humanity to live in The Haven, a civilization protected by the great walls and thus divided into zones, a war now rages. Wall Maria has been breached, and thus zone Maria was evacuated. Humanity now must hope that, Eren, a human turned Vampire/Human hybrid, and Levi, a Vampire that defected to help humans, can be their future.


**ATTACK ON VAMPIRE**

Many years ago, Humans dominated the planet, they drained it of its resources, farmed its land, hunted its creatures, and littered it with their waste. Wars were constantly fought, and the divides between human cultures seemed absolute. That was, of course, before the event simply known as _The Blood Tide_. Vampires, long exhausted of the way humans disregarded the planet and all other life forms, including other humans, decided to reveal themselves. But it was not so they could reason with the humans for change, rather they sent their finest knights to purge the majority of humanity, whilst leaving some to serve as blood supply for the greater vampires. The Vampire population was of course, before the purge, very low and easily laughable…but what humans did not understand was that they could be turned into something less than a vampire, but not human. Fangs, as they were called, were humans that vampires turned inappropriately, injecting them with only the slightest bit of their blood, enough to give them the powers of a lesser vampire, the weaknesses of one, and, of course, leaving them without reason, left to be controlled by knights, or to run rampant, all while their bite turns any into one of them.

It was three years, three whole years before it was ready, before it was complete, The Haven. Once _The Blood Tide_ had started, humans with a vision of the future decided on a way to survive, they would construct a great civilization, protected by the great walls. Five were planned, three began construction, but only one is known to have finished construction…The Haven. But without a way to contact the others, whether The Haven was the only success or not was left an unknown.

Now, it has been one hundred years since The Haven was finished, and since Humanity's survival was assured, even after the passing of _The Blood Tide_. But now…now I suppose I must tell you what has happened recently.

After our one hundred years of peace, The Haven has been attacked and one of the first zones, Shiganshina, the southern entrance to The Haven, has been lost. Now fighting within the main area of zone Maria rages, with the Scouting Legion of humanity in the zone, and the Stationary Guard at the wall protecting zone Rose, fighting against the horde of fangs and suddenly, the long forgotten knights.

But unbeknownst to most, the Scouting Legion contains two members that are unlike the others. Eren, a human that was somehow turned into a Vampire/Human hybrid, and Levi, a Knight that has defected from the Vampires and has served with the Scouting Legion, intent on helping humanity take back zone Maria and beyond, for what reasons he's yet to truly say.

* * *

Eren came back then, leading Erwin and a very drunk Hanji. "I found him here like this."

Erwin walked over to where Eren looked to, and saw a pair of legs hanging of the side of a cushiony chair. He walked over, behind the back of the chair, and looked down, to find a dozing Levi dressed in black, his head on the other arm of the chair, leaned back and his eyes closed, his bottom lip and chin covered in blood. "Do you mind telling me what exactly happened here?" Erwin demanded in his strong tone.

The voice seemed to startle Levi awake, as his eyes shot open immediately, and then shut very tight, "Hello Erwin…"

Hanji stumbled over, putting her arm around Erwin, her breath reeking of alcohol. "I figured Levi could use a drink *hic* so I *hic* brought im to my fav- *hic* favor- *hic* favorite bar."

Erwin merely glanced over at Hanji, telling her to let go of him with his look…which would only have helped if she weren't giggling at the sight of Levi.

Erwin looked back at Levi, "Ok…so what exactly happened?"

Levi sat up, squinting his eyes at first, "One, I found the bar." He threw up his hand and started counting with fingers. "Two, I drank the bar. Three…" Levi leaned his head back and looked at Erwin with fully opened eyes. "I…_may_ have bitten one of the recruits…But I can't remember for the life of me _who_…" Levi gave a drunken smile as he went to rub his hand on his chin, "Ehehehe-" he looked at his now dirty with blood hand, and his smile faded, "Ew."

Erwin looked back at Eren, "Thank you Eren, you're dismissed."

Eren saluted Erwin, "Sir" and made his way out of the room.

Erwin placed his face into the palm of his hand. "It's things like this that make it hard to convince the government not to have you imprisoned…even almost more difficult than convincing them to not lock away Eren." Erwin released his face and dropped his arm to his side, looking back down…he found a sleeping Levi. "You didn't hear a thing I said…"

Hanji doubled over in laughter, falling back onto the ground and continuing to laugh.

Erwin sighed, "Not worth my time" he said, walking out of the room and leaving Hanji there laughing.

**So I did this purely at the beginning for the reason of a Tumblr post, but, I'm willing to keep going. I might continue on my own, but leave a comment whether you think I should or not.**


End file.
